Drabble Bang Bang
by SlytherinConcubine
Summary: My Drabble train has veered off course and this bumpy ride has led to a slew of slash themed crossovers that spans many genres. All complete. All pure mayhem. Genres: ?
1. Bang Bang 1 - Gen

**Drabble BANG! BaNg!**

* * *

Drabble 1:

Behind the Veil

Gen.

Harry Centered.

* * *

The whispers of the void beckoned him forward, they uttered promises, and hope for a future he believed he would never have. The curtains pooled on the floor flared out and caressed his ankles in a loving hold, his wand was limp against his side and his heart constricted.

Sirius, he must save Sirius. He couldn't be selfish and save himself.

/He's safe... come within... meet your destiny... meet the one destined for you... little wizard come.../

Was it true? Was Sirius safe?

Luna sidled beside him glancing at him then at the void. She rested the side of her arms against his forcing him to break his contemplation and pay attention to the world around him. He remembered his friends who came with him to help, he couldn't abandon them could he?

"Tempting isn't it?"

Harry wasn't startled that she knew, understood. It was Luna. "Yes." Her smile was soft, gentle. Gray eyes shining with something old and made him catch his breath as their gazes held. "Luna?"

"Jump Harry."

What? He couldn't have heard her right.

"If they speak it is truth, jump."

She nudged him and Harry could feel the tug on his ankles firm and would have taken a step but a shout of "Harry." had him hesitating.

"Jump Little Wizard." Luna's words had a tinkle of a bell behind it, almost unearthly and then she was blinking. "Go Harry." and it was her, Harry wanted to hug Luna but instead he reached out and took her hand, thumb brushing over her knuckles.

"Tell them..." he glanced at the dark void, the voices beckoning him forward.

"I will. Go Harry."

And so Harry went.

XoXoXoX

_AN: Was supposed to be a Harry Potter & LotR Xover with Luna channeling Galadriel... and that's all I have lol. Let your imagination run wild though I aim for Harry/Male Elf and Harry/Aragorn ;)_


	2. Bang Bang 2 - HarryHouse

**Drabble BANG! BaNg!**

* * *

Drabble 2:

It Just Happens

Slash

Harry/House

* * *

The first time Harry met House he had been amused... the second time annoyed... by the third visit Harry had been forced to inflict a harsh flick to the man's nose. "Shut up, stretch out that leg, and take it like a man Dr. House." If you never saw a gruff doctor huff you've never lived. Harry had been so amused because it reminded him of Professor Snape.

Soon thereafter Harry was confronted with the man every day. Sometimes twice a day. A quick glance through the man's surface thoughts showed that House had a crush on him... on him. Flattered yet unsure why he refused to press deeper, he felt guilty enough as it was.

And it began.

Harry would do the same, his intention was to annoy the man but soon as the days turned to weeks which followed by months meeting the doctor for impromptu habit. The IT happened. A patient of the hospital had been mad with grief and wanted the world to feel his pain so he had grabbed the first person to cross his path in the crowded lobby and shoved a knife deep into someone's gut.

"No!"

"Potter!"

Chaos had ensued with the man being arrested and Harry rushed to emergency. When House had heard he left his patients bedside and quickly limped his way to where Harry was being cared for. Moved from critical care to his own personal room Harry awoke to an unshaven pissed off House.

The man had stood and peered over his bed, Harry winced as House dropped his walking stick on his stomach. Before he could swear his chin was grabbed and his breath caught as House leaned in and kissed him. It was a simple press of lips but it was enough to make the machine monitoring his heart spike.

House broke their kiss and attempted to flee but Harry caught the ties of his jacket and gave a shake to his head and uncaring of the nurse that walked in Harry tugged the older doctor down and snogged him.

XoXoXoX

_AN: Very sad attempt at a House Xover... lol, yea I know. That's it. I know I rushed it but I can't expand on this without my brain exploding… ugh._


End file.
